Halloween Special/Transcript
Transcript Mario: Okay, finally, we're done the decorations setting up all this stupid crap. Wait, where's Luigi? Jack: Uh, I thought he was with you. Luigi: (frightened) It's s-s-scary! Mario: Luigi, get out with that little (whatever that thing is)! GET OUT OF IT, RIGHT NOW! Luigi: (more frightened) (screaming) Aww, this guy's not so scary. (Death screams and evil laughs) AAAAAAAAHHHH!! Mario: Okay, Luigi, are you done screaming at all these stupid little kiddy decorations around this house? Luigi: Yeah. Jack: Okay, guys. We have to hurry up. Halloween is about to start and we have better costumes ready. Luigi: Oh, Jack's right, Mario. we should properly get their costumes on soon, so we can go Trick or Treating. Mario: Okay! Let's a-go! I'm a ghost. (spooky sound) Oh, I'm the best costume ever. But I wanna see Luigi's and Jack's. So, hurry up in there, I want to see how dumb your costumes are! Jack: Are you ready, Mario, for the coolest costume with all the entire world? Mario: No. Jack: All right, here I go! I'm dressed as "a skeleton"! Mario: Uh, Jack, you ARE a skeleton. Jack: I know, I'm pretty sexy. Mario: (groan) Luigi, get out! I want to see your costume! Luigi: Uh, but I look silly! Jack: Luigi, just get out right now, silly little coward! Luigi: Okay, here I come! Mario: Okay, guys! Let's go! Luigi: I like my clothes was pretty good. All right, Mario. Which house do you want to go first? Mario: Hmm, let's go take a look around. Luigi: Okay. Mario: Ooo, this house looks pretty awesome. Jack: Oh, yes. Luigi: Well, yea, it could be a bunch of little kitty cats in stuff. So, um, are you going to knock? Mario: Okay. (knocking) Luigi: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Mario: Hey, Donkey Kong! Long time no see. Okay, Treat or Treat! You suck, Donkey Kong! You never do anything good for us! Goodbye! Jack: What is it? Donkey Kong: (sobbed) Mario: Who the heck gives bananas for Halloween? That is the most lamest thing I've ever heard. Luigi, what are you doing in there? Get out of there, right now! Luigi: Why? What's the point? I'll just always go on in life being a scaredy little loser and I'll never be able to enjoy any Halloweens and I always be a wussy and I'll die alone and... in a retirement home. Mario: Luigi, quit being such a wuss and you're starting to sound like me and you're kinda freaking me out! Okay, come on, let's go get some more candy! Luigi: Look it all that candy we got, Mario! Mario: I know, it's just so awesome! Luigi: Here we go! Mario: Take a look it all the yummy goodies we got. Luigi: Which ones do you want to eat first, Mario? Wario: I say, we don't eat anything! Luigi: Oh no, it's Wario and Bowser! Jack: What are you doing here?! What do you want from us?! Bowser: We want to steal your candy! Wario: That's right! Mario: But why do you want to steal candy? You can just go and get it for free. Luigi: Yeah! Wario: Well, you see, Mario. People don't really like giving bad guy's candy like us. Bowser: So, we just gonna beat you guys up and steal the candy. Wario: Just like this one. Mario: Oh, it could never happen! Come on, Luigi! Let's put a stop for this! Luigi: Yea, come on, Jack! Wario: That's exactly what we wanted your own to do! (Evil laugh) A special laugh. Bullet Bill: BEEP BEEP! COMIN' THROUGH!! Mario: I hate it when he said that. Bullet Bill: Gotcha! Jack: You're a monster! Mario: You'll never get away with this! Bowser: Well, who's gonna stop us this time, huh? It's ours! it's finally ours!! Wario: Yes! Donkey Kong: (Raging) Bullet Bill: Beep Beep! Comin' through! Donkey Kong: (Farting) Mario: Thank you, Donkey Kong! How can I ever repay you, when I take back all those things ever said about you? Jack: He looks like good has prevailed and evil has failed. Luigi: Yea, now we can finally have our candy! Bowser: Uh, would you mind sharing some with us? Wario: Yeah! Luigi: No! (punch the basket) Mario: Well, Happy Halloween, everybody! And it remember, if Bowser and Wario ever try to gang up on you, just make sure to call on Donkey Kong and they will beat the crap out of them. So, let me chow down on this awesome candy. I'm so fat! Category:Transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts